


Diners, Drive Ins, And Diving Into Love

by moonbeamdan



Category: Bobby Flay - Fandom, Diners Drive Ins And Dives, Guy fieri - Fandom
Genre: Guy Fieri - Freeform - Freeform, M/M, bobby flay - Freeform, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamdan/pseuds/moonbeamdan
Summary: Guy just wants to love Bobby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @wetlarries Guy Fieri layout on twitter.

"Bobby, we need to tell them. We can't hide this any longer!" Guy expelled. He was tired of hiding their love. He wanted everyone to know. Bobby however, did not. 

"I'm sorry, it'll ruin my career. I can't do this, Guy." Bobby wrinkled his forehead. He was so stressed over his failing career. He was a flop. Guy was the one who was popular with the kids now. Nobody liked the ol' Bobby Flay anymore. 

Guy frowned so hard that his frosted tips dropped along with his mouth. Suddenly, he had an idea. Guy smirked. "What if I could change your mind?" 

"What do you mean?"

Guy touched Bobby's shoulder. His hand slowly cascaded down his body, almost touching Bobby's member. "I think you know exactly what I mean." Guy sexily whispered. 

Bobby's eyes widened as quick as his small member erected. "W-what?"

Guy grabbed Bobby's member through his chef uniform. He started to rub Bobby when he decided to say, "No matter how tough the meat may be, it's going to be tender if you slice it thin enough."

Bobby shook with pleasure. "Faddy," he hissed.

"I can make you feel real good, yeah? Unlike you do with your viewers. They all like me better." Guy suddenly released Bobby's flaming hot cock from his sausage fingers. 

Bobby was sweating out of not only arousal, but anger. "What the fuck Fieri?" He grabbed Guy's wrists and pinned them above his head. "Not in my swamp you don't. You won't make fun of me in my own damn show setup."

Guy smiled. He was getting what he originally wanted. To be dominated. Bobby tightened his grip on his wrists; Guy whimpered. 

"Choke me daddy." Guy huffed. 

Bobby was in shock, but he complied with Guy's request. He gripped Guy's throat and squeezed a bit. Firey boi moaned like a pornstar. 

"Bend me over the oven, fuck." Guy's face was red as usual but with more red because of his arousal. 

"Are you sure that's safe?" Bobby didn't want to hurt his secret lover. 

"No. I know it's not. Turn the oven on." Guy was shaking. 

"But you'll get hurt."

"I don't care."

Bobby didn't want to make Guy angry, so he turned the oven on. He slowly pushed Guy's fatty nipple onto the oven. Guy moaned as his nipple was roasted. 

"I guess you're a fiery boi now, huh?" Bobby whispered. 

Guy flipped onto his back. He started to grin his hips onto Bobby's. He pulled at his pants. "T-take them off. Please." Guy was shaking with arousal. 

Bobby took off his clothes, and then Guy's. 

"Fuck me. Fuck me hard. And fast. So fast, you could cook a cake in my ass." Guy whispered in Bobby's ear. 

Bobby moaned. He slowly started to place his member in Guy's asshole. There was so much extra room. He couldn't tell if it was because Guy had a huge asshole or if it was because he had a tiny dick. He didn't like either option. 

Bobby pumped his dick in and out of Guy. Every second Guy would moan "FASTER" or "HARDER," but Bobby wasn't quick enough. Guy was. 

Fieri started to jump up and down on Bobby's dick. He rode it like a bicycle. If this was a bikeathon-well, let's just say Guy would be 1st place. 

Bobby started to stroke Guy's member. Guy's penis was almost as swollen and red as his face. 

They were both so close. 

"Guy, I t-think I'm gonna c-cum." Bobby was shook. 

"Shut the fuck up you jealous fucking spatula or I'll cum in your eyes." Guy was seething with pleasure. 

They both came seconds apart from each other. They lay there, on the oven, panting. They look up. 

The "Diners, Drive Ins, and Dives" theme starts to play. 

"Alright, that's it folks. You're done." Says the director. 

"Thanks for the hookup, Bobby. I'm gonna get real views now." Guy stuck out his tongue and waved goodbye. 

Bobby just got punk'd.


End file.
